Blood Lust
by Cherry-Drops
Summary: Sky is a vampire, she has a lover named Ryan but is he her true love? they leave dear old england to live with vegetarian vampires named the Cullens and all is not right in the life when a curse rains down upon them.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in so much pain that you just want to die? Have you ever been on the verge of death and then you feel like you are breathing again? I have… It all started in 1925, on the 31st April. That was when I was born, I was a small child with straight short blonde hair and greeny blue eyes. But as I got older my hair darkened ever so slightly and my eyes went a bit more green. When I was 14, my father died of an illness that was around at the time, my mother and I were okay, until just a year later when i was 15, she was killed while helping injured soldiers in the war. I wanted to follow in my mothers footsteps, so I joined the medical army for wounded soldiers. I had to go out onto the front and carry back and help as many soldiers as I could. So that is what I did for two years. I had some of the best friends I'd ever had, most of them were my age, 16. I was especially close to one, his name was Ryan. His eyes were a golden brown colour and his hair was jet black, to me he was very handsome, I liked everything about him but I never said so. He helped me out when I needed to carry a soldier back, he seemed so strong but looked so weak and every time I touched any part of his skin, it was ice cold. Everything changed though… It was a few days after my 17th birthday on the 12th of May 1942 when the fighting was especially bad, the Germans were advancing and many of our soldiers were going down. We had to work quickly. But it went wrong, all I can remember is 3 stabbing pains, two in my back and one in my stomach. I could hardly breathe, the world was spinning, I couldn't stand up and so I fell onto my knees. I still could not breathe well. Then I knew… I'd been shot 3 times. I was dying, I knew I was dying. I felt arms wrap around me and my name was shouted, "Sky! Talk to me Sky!" the voice said. I recognised the voice, it was Ryan. "Ry..an.. Go.. I'm… done…"

"No! I.. I can save you…" Ryan whispered, his sweet breath warming my ear. I started to close my eyes, "I'm not letting you go… " he shouted before I felt yet another sharp pain, this time in my neck. I yelled in pain as the burning began…

All I could think was, 'please I just want to die! Stop this burning!' I wanted to scream out but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out, I writhed in pain. It went on for days. But I knew there was someone always beside me whispering that he was sorry and it's going to be okay and holding my hand. When I finally woke up I saw him, my best friend, looking as handsome as ever. I put my hand to my head and closed my eyes, "What… What happened?"

Ryan parted his lips and spoke in his beautiful voice, "Sky… There was something I never told you…" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "I'm a vampire Sky. And now… you are one too."

My eyes widened as he took out a mirror and showed me, I looked at the beautiful girl looking back at me, her eyes were blood red but her hair was like mine. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was my reflection. I looked at my skin, it was lighter than usual, very white. I looked up at Ryan, "So… what will happen to me? Why are my eyes red and yours are golden?"

"Because you are a newborn, I am not, I will try and teach you to control your thirst." Ryan explained. As soon as he said the word "thirst" I felt a burning sensation in my throat, like I wanted to drink but I knew if I tried to drink water or any other liquid it would not work… I needed blood. He opened his hand for me to take, I hesitated for a second and then took it, his hand very warm for once. I guessed that was because my hand was now the same temperature as his. I stood up and looked around for the first time. I noticed that we were far away from the front line now, away from all civilisation. He took me deep into the forest which beside the place that we were staying. When we stopped he looked at me "What can you hear?" he asked. I closed my eyes and listened, I could every little thing, the rush of streams, the waving of tree branches, the padding of the hooves of deer browsing in a field nearby, "Deer…" I replied. "Good, now it's time to show me your speed and strength, you'll be very strong for a while but it'll die down soon enough." Ryan said to me. I nodded and waited for his signal, we went off towards the herd of deer at a terrific speed, my hair was blowing quickly backwards as I ran. "Sky! Stop!" Ryan shouted behind me. I skidded to a halt and turned to see him stopping, "What is it Ryan?" I asked.

"Just hold on a sec.." He held out his hand out towards me, which I took immediately. "Just as I thought" he whispered.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

"No Sky" He laughed, "There's something right about you, some vampires have special senses that are unique to them and only them. You are one of the unique ones, as am I"

I tilted my head, "What can you do?"

"Me? I can sense other vampires with those special powers and through touch I can find out what they have"

"What do I have then?" I asked inquisitively.

"Tell me to do something"

"Why?"

"Just tell me"

"Okay erm.." I thought about it, not having a clue what he was getting at. "Run up that tree and snap the tallest branch?"

"No, no, Persuade me to do it" he prompted.

"Oh, okay, You will run up that tree and snap the tallest branch" I gasped as the words came out my mouth, as if my voice was not my own. Instantly, Ryan was climbing up the tree, I heard a snap and in an instant he was by my side holding a branch. "The power of persuasion, you can make anyone so anything for you"

My mouth gaped open, awed. We soon carried on our hunt, I caught a nice big deer, which when I sank my teeth into it, blood spurted from its neck, it was one of the nicest things I'd ever tasted. Or maybe that was because I could not remember the taste of anything else…


	2. Chapter 2

After the meal of deer, I felt like my thirst was quenched. I smiled softly as Ryan and I walked calmly back to our place of residence of the current time. It wasn't much, just a small cottage in the country. Ryan told me we're safest in the country because the cities were getting bombed. I believed him until… one night… We were sat around a table, playing cards and listening to music on the old fashioned radio when we saw a flash nearby and a rumble of what sounded like thunder. My stomach twisted when I saw and heard another flash and rumble, "Bombs…" Ryan whispered. "It must be a German trying to escape or something!" I guessed. "What do we do? We'll get blown to bits!" Ryan nodded in agreement with my statement, "Yes… we could die…"

"What? You said we couldn't die!" I shouted as the noise got louder and closer. "We can only die in certain ways, and getting ripped apart and burned is one of them! We have to run!" That was when I heard the plane fly overhead, I felt Ryan's hand grasp mine, yanking me out of the cottage at great speed, pulling us both to the ground as the shockwave passed over us followed by the enormous clamoring noise of the bomb hitting our cottage. We lay there for some minutes before looking around at the cottage which was blown to bits. I got up slowly, walking back into the wreckage, looking for anything to be salvaged, there was nothing. I felt a hand against mine, I looked at Ryan and together we walked out of the debris and broke into a run, "Where are we going?" I asked as we ran.

"Somewhere else in the country, then once this war is over do you want to go to America?" he asked.

"America? I've never been there before…" I thought about it, "Are there others there?"

"Yes, I'm friends with a coven of seven who are like me, 'vegetarians'" he explained. I thought about it more and then nodded. "That sounds good" I smiled softly. We came to a stop at another cottage, it belonged to an old lady who gladly allowed us to stay for as long as we wanted. She didn't want any young evacuees so she used us saying we were brother and sister evacuees. When the officers visited us we could fool them. We went hunting twice a week and I always had the best time. I was able to use my power to persuade the old lady that there was nothing to see if we brought home our food and she was none the wiser.

Days felt like minutes, Months felt like hours, Years felt like days. I was sat on the sofa of the cottage, the old lady had passed on to us when she passed on, watching the T.V when Ryan came in and announced something. "Shall we go to America?"

"Like now?" I had not forgotten that he wanted to go to America.

"Yeah, I'll book the flights online now if you like." he suggested. I nodded and went back to watching the television while he turned on the computer and went online, "Is tomorrow okay?" he asked after a few minutes. "Yeah tomorrow's fine" I looked over to him and smiled. "You know… I'm quite glad you changed me… now I can be with you forever." I said quietly. He looked from the computer screen with his beautiful eyes. "It's just… everything about you…. No never mind…" I shook my head and turned away. He was next to me in a second, "No… go on…" he whispered. I turned towards him, "Everything about you… takes my breath away…" I said quietly my cheeks if they could would be flushing a pink colour right now. His perfect lips curled slightly into a smile. He kissed my lips gently before curling up, his arm around me watching the T.V with me before getting up again, taking out a DVD for us to watch; 'How to train your Dragon' it was a very intriguing film. It definitely changed my view on dragons!

The next day came fast, and Ryan and I were on our way to the airport in my blue Audi A5, he was flicking through my CD albums wondering what music to put on. In the end he put on 'Muse' and he started singing along to Starlight, I smiled and joined in on the chorus. I stepped more on the pedal and sped through the roads until the airport was in sight, I parked up in the car park and took out all my CDs and putting them in my suitcase before going into the airport hand in hand with Ryan. We sat for a while until our flight was called. We lined up and got onto the plane, Ryan gave me the window seat but before I sat down he immediately shut the window blind, "Just until we are out of the sun."

"Awww but I want to see you shimmer" I teased, he smiled at me but shook his head, "It's too risky, I'd stand out too much" he grumbled. He sat down next to me and after a few minutes the plane took off and we were on our way to America. I acknowledged his judgment knowing what he said was right, I set my head back and began to pretend to sleep, thoughts moving swiftly through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the blind of the plane window to see the stars twinkling. It was very dark, everyone, except me, Ryan and the air assistants were asleep. I sighed, wondering how much longer it'll be before we land. I looked at Ryan as he pretended to sleep. I smiled softly and looked out again, I couldn't see anything except clouds, so I looked up, watching the stars and the moon, it was hard to breathe in the plane cabin because every time I breathed in my throat seared with unquenched thirst for blood, but I resisted. I made a mental note to hunt before I entered any cities or towns. In the years that had gone by, my eyes had gone from their red colour to golden topaz, like Ryan's. Just as the sun rose, Ryan and I started to glimmer, I shut the blind instantly as the captain spoke to us from the cabin, "We have been flying for around 9 hours now and will be landing in about 30 minutes, we hope you have enjoyed your flight and have a good time in America" with this he signed off the loud speaker. I looked outside and I could see the buildings of a city. "By the way…" Ryan whispered to me, "I think we have to enroll in a school when we get to Forks"

"Forks?" I asked

"That's the town we are headed" he explained.

"Ooooh" I nodded, "Oh right, well I guess that's fine."

"Don't worry, the others go there too, well most of them do." said Ryan while I nodded and looked out of the window again, watching the buildings of Seattle get bigger as we got nearer. I waited patiently for half an hour until the plane landed. The landing was quite bumpy but it got smoother as the plane slowed and headed in to the airport. As soon as the plane came to a stop, Ryan was on his phone, writing in a number which I didn't recognise. He put the phone to his ear and I could hear it ringing. A male voice came from the other end of the line, "Hello, this is Edward Cullen speaking."

"Hi, Edward, it's Ryan Smith, long time no talk."

"Ryan? Wow it has been a while, do you want to talk to Carlisle?" Edward asked on the other end.

"Yes please, if you would be so kind." Ryan smiled slightly as he waited. "Carlisle, hey, we spoke a few nights ago about me and my.. er… mate… on going there to live?"

"Yes, I remember" I heard Carlisle say. "Well we are on the plane in Seattle, we have just landed, do you think we could meet you after we have…eaten?"

"Sure, we were expecting you to come so Alice got you a car is that alright?" i heard Carlisle say on the other end.

"Ask him what type" I whispered and Ryan nodded, "Sky wants to know what type."

"A blue Audi A5" Carlisle replied and a smile appeared on my face. "That's great, thanks Carlisle, guess we'll see you in a few hours."

"In about 2 hours yes, we shall be there to meet you, on the road beside the forest ." Ryan nodded slightly, "We'll see you there." Then he hung up and stood up to get our hand luggage down. We waited patiently to step off the plane and we made our way to the conveyor belts to get the rest of our luggage.

Once we got our luggage, we walked quickly, me holding my breath and my eyes changing naturally darker to black, I was getting thirstier by the minute, I broke into a run as soon as we reached the forest, leaving my things behind a tree. I listened quickly for my prey, easily finding some caribou to feed on. It took 3 caribou for me to feed on until I felt better. I turned my head to see Ryan watching me, having him already finished his a while back. "Come on, let's head back to the road, The Cullen's will be there soon." I nodded before walking towards him, his hand waiting to take mine, as soon as I took it he pulled me close to him, his strength overwhelming me, his lips were on mine in less than a second and I was kissing him back. He pulled away from me and smiled, his forehead against mine as he looked into my eyes. He took my hand, "Come on, we should get going." He turned around towards the forest, ready to run, I followed him and together we sped off towards the road.

We skidded to a halt at the side of a road where three people were stood, leaning against two cars, one was a beautiful blue Audi, the other a stunning silver Volvo. Two were male, one had light blonde hair, the other had brown. The female was on the rather short side, not just in height but in hair length too, her hair was also dark brown. My eyes wandered and I guessed these were some of the Cullen coven I'd heard about. The small female pretty much danced over to me with a smile on her face, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, That's Edward and that's Carlisle" she said to me, pointing at the brown haired as she said Edward and pointing at the blonde when she said Carlisle. They both nodded and walked over to Ryan and I, "You must be Sky. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Carlisle held out his hand and I shook it, nodding slightly and smiling softly.

"You both have abilities, interesting." Edward commented as his eyes averted from Ryan's to mine, "How did you…?" I started to asked but Edward interrupted me, "I can read minds, I read your boyfriends." I looked over at Ryan and he nodded. I looked at Alice, "Do you have an ability too?" I asked curiously. "Yes I do, I can see the future, I saw you coming and I knew you liked your Audi so I persuaded Carlisle to get one for you." She smiled sweetly at me as we walked back to the cars, she held out her hand and dropped the keys into my open hand. "Thank you, that was very kind of you." I smiled at Carlisle. "Oh it was nothing" Carlisle replied smiling back at me. I opened the car and sat in the driver's seat, sorting it into my position before starting the engine and sliding the 'Muse' CD into the player. Just as Ryan got into the seat next to me, Super Massive Black Hole started to play. As soon as we moved off onto the road, following the silver Volvo in front, Ryan turned up the volume so it was really loud and started to sing to it, I joined in after a while.

We drove into an opening in the road and drove up the path for a bit until we came up to a large house. It had many windows and was so open. I parked the car in the garage next to a yellow Porsche and a red convertible. We got out finding 7 more people walking towards us. They introduced themselves one by one, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Esme and Jacob, for a strange reason I felt very calm on meeting these people. Emmett, a big burly guy was hand in hand with the beautiful blonde one called Rosalie. Jasper had blonde curly hair and he had a nice smile on his face, Esme had a welcoming glint in her eyes with long, brown curly hair, Bella and Renesmee looked quite alike in looks but Renesmee had lovely chocolate brown eyes and Jacob, who had a strange smell to him, was a Native American werewolf; explained the smell and he seemed to be sticking close to Renesmee. Ryan and I were told that Jasper, Bella and Renesmee had abilities like our own. Jasper could manipulate our emotions hence the calm atmosphere, Bella could create a mind shield which could stop mind manipulating abilities from hurting the people it's protecting and Renesmee, when she touched someone, could show her memories and how she felt about them. It seemed to me that there were a lot of couples in this Coven, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella who apparently had Renesmee while Bella was still human. Jacob on the other hand seemed to have a crush for Renesmee as he hardly ever left her side. We walked together into the house to get to know each other more and Ryan and I got showed our room. And so, we began our lives in the Cullen Household.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose the next morning, Alice skipped into my room to help me to decide what to wear for our first day of school. She picked out dark blue skinny jeans and a red V neck top with three quarter length sleeves, she also showed me black converse all stars for me to wear. I got dressed before walking out of my bathroom dressed in the clothes Alice had picked out. I brushed my long blonde hair so it was shiny and soft. I tied my shoes before getting up and going downstairs and finding Ryan waiting for me in the living room. "Hey Sky" he greeted me, "We've just got some things to sort out before we leave. We are going to say we are cousins of the Cullen's but…" he let out a sigh, "We'll have to act brother and sister so we can't be together."

I nodded slowly, "Ah right... Okay, I know it's only for school." I smiled slightly. "I get to be by you though right?"

"Course, we can be the closest siblings anyone has ever heard." he smiled. "Well in that case, seeing as we don't need breakfast, I think I'll go straighten my hair." I said before turning and disappearing upstairs and turning on my straighteners. I waited patiently for it to heat up. It took me about 5 minutes to straighten all my hair with my speed. I turned off my straighteners and went downstairs quickly. I saw Edward, Alice, Nessie and Jacob almost ready for school. Ryan and I sat patiently on the sofa waiting for the others. Once they were ready we all walked calmly out to the cars, "Sky? Do you mind if I take the Audi with you today?" Alice asked me, "It'll be a bit of a squish with 5 of us in one small Volvo." Alice explained. "Sure, that's fine." I smiled and nodded. I saw Edward open the side door for Bella as Jacob and Renesmee got into the back. I opened the door into the driver's seat and started the engine as Ryan and Alice got into the car. Once again I followed the silver Volvo out and down the road. It took about 10 minutes to get to school, I parked up next to Edward's car and got out before looking around. Everyone stared at us, wide eyed and mouths open slightly, I supposed it was because of our vampiric beauty. I stayed close to Alice as we both had the same lessons, P.E, Biology, Trig then lunch. I followed Alice to the lunch hall and picking up a tray, "Usually we just get a tray of food but don't actually eat it." Alice explained to Ryan and I.

"Oh, oh right." I nodded. I picked up some food and walked to the table where the others were sat.

Strangely I was able to control myself quite easily around the humans, I thought I wasn't going to be able to but it was easier than I thought, easier than sitting in a stuffy plane. I guess it was because we weren't so packed together in school, the blood scents weren't as strong. I was listening to everyone chat as I looked at my food and swirled it under my fork when Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. I looked up and her eyes were out of focus, she was holding Edwards hand too who was on the other side of her, his eyes were out of focus too, Alice must have been seeing something and Edward was reading her mind seeing it too. I looked at Ryan, who was talking to Jacob and elbowed his arm. He looked at me and then at Alice. He looked at the rest on our table and they all turned their attention to Alice and Edward, "They're coming again…" Alice whispered. "Who are…?" I asked, I knew I wasn't the only one wondering. "They know about the two newcomers… They are curious…" Alice blinked before her eyes slid back into focus. "Who are curious?" Ryan asked, "The… Volturi." Alice replied before Edward explained, "They found out about you two coming over and they want to find out about you, they may try and get you to join their coven instead of ours, they do not want our coven to be stronger than their own, they pretty much set the rules for us vampires and they need to be strong." Edward explained quietly to us. I listened intently and thought about it, "Meaning as soon as they find out about our abilities they are more likely to try and persuade us?" I asked. "Yes, You both would be good assets for the coven. I guess they'll be especially trying to persuade you, but we can't suppose that because Ryan's ability is also good for them." Edward replied. "But it'll be a few weeks for them to come, but we have Alice on our side." he continued.

"Well on a good note… a thunder storm is on its way." Alice's lips curved into a smile. "A thunder storm? How is that good?" Ryan asked. Everyone except us started to smile, "You'll see" Bella said. "When is it coming?" Bella asked Alice. "Tomorrow, after school, the rain will be over the town again so it'll be good." Alice smiled, before standing up, picking up her tray and walking to the bin. The rest of us did the same a few seconds later. We walked together to the last lesson of the day, English. After our first day of school we walked towards the car park, the humans looking at us still as they had done all day. Alice, Ryan and I walked to my car and the rest went to Edwards. Before setting off I looked through my CD album, picking the Evanescence album. I slipped the CD in the player and 'Hello' began. I started the engine and set off after Edward's car. I hummed to the tune but then the track changed to 'Bring Me To Life.' I started to sing to the tune but in a lower tone, it sounded like a harmony. Ryan joined in on the male singing parts, and Alice sang with me. We sang to Evanescence all the way home. We got into the garage and got out, to find everyone around smiling, "We're going on a family hunt, Jacob and Renesmee will stay home." Carlisle announced. I nodded and looked at Ryan and smiled, "Let's go then" Together we all walked out towards the forest to hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day loomed, I stood at my bedroom window, watching the sun rise, my arms wrapped around my waist, breathing slowly and calmly, I could see the sun shining but it was still cloudy, I knew it would cloud over and rain soon. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me close to them, I felt a soft breath on my neck and I smiled, recognising the scent. Ryan, "Good morning" he whispered to me, his warm breath tickling my ear. I smiled more and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Good morning." I replied. He pressed his soft lips on mine for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at the sun, I turned around, his arms still around me, watching the sun rise again. The sun shone on us, making our skin glisten, casting small rainbows on the walls. I smiled softly at this until I heard someone walk near our room. I turned to see Renesmee walking past towards her room, holding what looked like a bowler's mitt from baseball in her hand. I looked at Ryan, slightly confused, he too had the same confused look on his face. He shrugged it off and let go of me, going to our wardrobe and taking out his clothes for the day. I walked downstairs slowly to find Emmett and Rosalie in the living room, they each had 2 baseballs and 2 baseball bats in their hands, "Oh, are you guys going to play baseball?" I asked. "Sure we are." Emmett grinned at me. "But later on today" Rosalie said. "Ooooh" I nodded slowly, with this the two vampires walked out towards the garage.

Two hours later, Ryan, Alice and I were in my Audi driving to school, I parked up next to Edward's Volvo and Alice and I made our way to first lesson. What felt like minutes but it was really hours, I was sat in Trig next to Ryan, the clouds started to go even darker than usual and by lunch time, I was surprised it hadn't started pouring down. I listened in to Edward and Alice's low voiced conversation and I wasn't the only one, all of us were. They were apparently planning on skipping last lesson and heading out of school, to go back home, "Is that okay with you two?" Edward asked Ryan and me. I looked at Ryan and nodded slightly, "Yeah, that's fine with us." Ryan nodded at Edward. I looked around the cafeteria, many eyes were on us, everywhere I looked, at least one pair of eyes made contact with mine. I picked up my tray and stood up, "I'll meet you guys outside." I said before turning and walking to put my tray away and walking out of the cafeteria. I felt the pairs of eyes follow me out as I walked outside school and sat on a bench. My eyes narrowed slightly as I sensed I was being followed, my eyes set on a guy who wasn't even being subtle about his stare. He walked over to me and sat down, "Hi." He said to me. "Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked. "You're a cousin of the Cullen's aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "I can see the resemblance." He commented, "Thanks." I said even though I knew there wasn't any likeness between me, Ryan and the Cullens. "I mean… you're really pretty." He scratched the back of his head, a faint pink colour appearing in his cheeks. I raised an eyebrow, "Erm… thanks, I suppose…" I said, sounding confused. "I don't suppose, you'll consider, going out with me sometime?" he asked, I was taken aback, "Oh, erm… thanks but.. no thanks..."

"Why not?" he asked urgently. "I.. erm… am not looking for a date right now…"

He grabbed my hand, "Come on, just once?" I pulled my hand away easily, "No" I started to stand up but he grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards him and before I knew it, his human lips were on mine. My throat burned like fire as he kissed me, I was in a state of shock until I saw a flash of black hair, I heard a crunch and the boy was flying onto the floor, "TOUCH MY 'SISTER' AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU BASTARD!" Ryan shouted. He turned to me and cupped my face and looked into my eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked, "Ye...yeah… I just wasn't expecting that… that's all." I replied. He let go of me and crouched down to the guy, "Tell anyone what I just did, and you'll have worse than a broken jaw." He whispered. He stood up straight and looked at me again, "Come on, everyone's waiting by the cars." He took my hand and started to walk towards the car park. "I think I should drive for now." Ryan said, I didn't object, I just handed the keys to him and got into the back seat next to Alice. Before I knew it, we were on our way back to the house, "So, why are we skipping school?" I asked Alice and she smirked, "You'll have to wait and see." She smiled. "Is it something to do with baseball?" Ryan asked from the front. "Maybe." Alice replied still smirking.

Once Ryan parked the car into the garage, Alice and I got out of the back seat, "If you go upstairs, you have outfits chosen by me, laid out on your bed, go and get changed, we don't have much time." Ryan and I nodded and walked quickly upstairs. There were two baseball outfits laid out on our bed, mine was in front of my pillow. I went into the bathroom and let down my hair from its low pony tail. I slid my baseball cap on and sorted out my hair before opening the door to see Ryan changed too. I smiled at him and walked downstairs with him behind. We found the others in the living room, changed, ready and waiting. "We'll be taking Emmett's 4x4, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo, is that okay?" Esme asked. I nodded. We split up into groups, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie in the 4x4, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme in the Volvo and Alice, Jasper, Ryan and I in the Porsche. Alice was driving, which was new to me as I was usually driving her. She took us to the other side of town and out into the country, the sky was very grey. She parked up beside a forest, "We need to go through this forest and we'll be at our destination, but we have to go on foot, we'll be there in no time." She smiled at us in the mirror before opening her door and getting out, we all did the same. Alice locked the door and broke into a run, entering the forest, with Jasper, me and Ryan close behind. Even when running, Alice looked like she was dancing. It took us about 3 minutes to get to our destination, a large open field which had been changed into a baseball pitch, meeting up with the others who were there. As we skidded to a halt, a rumble came distantly from the skies, "It's starting, quickly, decide teams." Alice said. Carlisle nodded, "Okay, I'll be fielding; I'll take Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Sky and Ryan. The rest on Esme's team you'll be batting first." He looked at Ryan and me, "You know how to play?" We nodded. We spaced out, Edward took up a bat, he was to bat first, I watched Alice stand at the bowlers pit and wait. I wondered what she was waiting for. Then I knew, as soon as a crack of thunder broke out, Alice threw the ball, Edward swung his bat and with a deafening bang, the ball went flying, past me and into the forest, I turned and ran as fast as I could after the ball, understanding why we needed a storm now. I found the ball and quickly picked it up and threw it in the direction of the pitch.

We played for a while, Edward caught me out as I had with him. Jacob phased into his wolf form to catch the baseball in his mouth. The wind was picking up, I tied my hair back so I could see what I was doing when it was my turn to bat again. I waited as Renesmee bowled, I swung my bat at the ball and sent it flying off. I ran as fast as I could around the baseball pitch, skidding at the end, hearing a shout of, "Safe!" from Carlisle. I smiled to myself. I stood up and brushed myself down and grinned at Ryan. Suddenly, something didn't seem right, Alice was frozen on the spot, her eyes once again out of focus, Edward was at her side, reading her mind. "Vampires…", she was staring at a misty clearing near us, "They heard us playing, they are curious."

"2 of them have abilities." Came the voice of Ryan who had run over to our gathering. I nodded slightly, "I'm not quite sure what they have yet, i must shake their hands to find out..."

"Have fun with that" I said.

"Yes, but if their powers manipulate our minds, so Bella's shield can protect us if they try to use them" Edward replied as Bella nodded. "Jacob wants to know if we should just wait." Edward said. I looked down to see a russet brown coloured wolf stood beside me. "No, we should keep playing." Emmett replied.

"Yes, that's a good idea, show that we are not their enemies or a threat." Carlisle agreed. We all nodded and went back to our places in a flash, literally, of lightening. We played on and waited for our 4 visitors to arrive….


	6. Chapter 6

The next few minutes were nerve-racking as we waited for our visitors to arrive, I kept averting my eyes to the misty clearing where I knew they were going to come out of, Ryan put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit, "Sky… it's going to be okay." He reassured me. "Yeah, there's 12 of us and 4 of them, we can easily over power them." Rosalie included. I nodded slightly, "Yeah but this is my first encounter with human drinking vampires… do you not see why I worry?" I asked, some of them nodded, "Hmm, maybe you can stay back and look out for Jacob and Nessie then, they'll be the ones who are most in danger right now." Edward suggested, I felt grateful as I nodded, "I'll stay close to Sky, for extra protection." Ryan said, staying at my side. I smiled slightly as the others got into position, forming a slightly curved line, Renesmee touched my face, showing me memories of her reading Edward's mind, from when Bella was still human and this was nearly like this encounter, Nessie's mother had nearly died or had been changed by a tracker named James. I nodded slightly and whispered, "This time, we are stronger, we won't let anything bad happen to you or Jacob." I set my golden eyes on the wolf stood close to her, I could see in his eyes that he would do anything to protect her, that he would not leave her side if it killed him. I smiled slightly, loving the bonds they had in this family.

It was moments after this thought that I felt them, they were about to appear, "Here we go." I whispered. Edward nodded, reading my thoughts, hearing the footsteps as they got closer, 4 shadows appeared in the mist, they got bigger as they came closer and closer. My eyes narrowed slightly as they came right up to us, there were two males and two females. The two on the outer sides in a slight bent position as if in a stance, I guessed that these were the two who had the special abilities, one was a tall, short brown haired male with blood red eyes, the other, a female, her hair blonde and straight, her eyes I thought should have been blue but no they were also blood red. I sensed Jasper's eyes set on me, I knew he was sensing my anxiousness, he turned his attention back on the four and I felt myself go calm. I let out the smallest sigh as the male on the inside of the four smiled slightly, he had black curly hair, and the female next to him also had black but it was thick and straight, "We heard you playing, we did not know that there was a coven in this area." The male said in a calm, quiet velvety voice.

"We like to lay low, interact with the humans." Carlisle replied just as calm, I thought Jasper might have had something to do with this. I let out slow sigh as a strong breeze picked up; the black haired female sniffed subtly and her lip curled, averting her eyes past me to Renesmee then to the vampire next to her. A snarl came from in front of me as Edward read her thoughts, "Don't even think about it…" he growled. The female giggled harshly, showing her magnificently white teeth. "Saphira! Stop." The male commanded her and she fell silent at once. "My name is Lee, that is Will" he pointed to the brown haired vampire who nodded slightly, "Megan" he pointed to the blonde she smiled slightly, "and Saphira." He looked at the black haired female besides him. "We mean no harm, we were just curious."

"Yeah we know." Alice said quietly. Lee looked at Alice then looked at Carlisle, "I am Carlisle and this is my family" he introduced himself.

"Can we play?" Lee asked, Carlisle nodded slightly, "Hm, Alice, how long of the storm is left?" he asked, Alice looked at the ground, "A while, we have all night."

Carlisle nodded slightly before looking at the four visitors, "Then I suppose we can play for a bit longer…My wife Esme and I are team leaders…" I bared my teeth, glaring suspiciously at the other three vampires, Lee seemed genuine but I didn't trust the others. I wasn't the only one who was suspicious, Emmett, Bella and Jacob seemed to act the same as me. Will and Megan relaxed their stances as Lee turned to them and Saphira, "You two" he said pointing to Will and Saphira, "will be on Carlisle's team, Megan and I will be on his wife's." Lee instructed, the three of them nodded and split off to their teams. Even though Will and Saphira were on my team I didn't trust them at all. I looked at Bella and her eyes connected with mine, I kept my eyes locked on hers as if trying to send a message to her, I hoped she understood as she nodded and walked off to field. I was hoping that she put her shield safely around Nessie as she was the most vulnerable with her scent so strong on the gusty wind. I wasn't so much worried about Jacob as he stank horribly I guessed it was because the wolves and vampires were supposed to be enemies so we both smelt bad to each other. I watched Saphira take up a bat and stand on the pit as Renesmee bowled.

As soon as Nessie pitched, a gust of wind picked up, the scent of blood caught my nose, it was so strong, so sweet, but it was not Nessie's scent … Less than a second later Saphira dropped her bat and snarled, "So…thirsty…" she whispered and groaned.

"No…" I whispered to myself, "Edward read my mind! Saphira is about to make a break for it!" I saw him and Bella make for Renesmee, making a protective circle around her, some others, like Rosalie and Alice followed, but Saphira paid no attention to them, she grinned as she turned to speed off, "Damn" I shouted as Saphira disappeared in a cloud of dust. I sped after Saphira on my own, no one could help me at this point. I followed her, getting as close as I could, "You will stop right now, you will freeze where you are and not move an inch!" I yelled. Instantly she froze where she was, I smiled a little and waited for Ryan and Lee to turn up, "I am sorry for the inconvenience…" he said to me, "The real reason we came here is… because we want to change, we do not want to harm the humans, but Saphira has been resistant…we must… rip and burn or she shall cause terror to your town, I have already told Edward to tell Carlisle." He declared. I nodded slightly and looked at Ryan who stared at Lee then nodding too. "I'll make the fire." I said, picking up wood and lit it with a lighter which Ryan had handed to me, I turned away and all I heard was the sound of ripping and tearing of skin. I then watched as the parts of Saphira burn…


	7. Chapter 7

Together, Lee, Ryan and I walked back to the group in silence, many things ran through my mind, but one thing mainly, which I pitched to the group as we came back, "I thank how kind you have been to Ryan and I, but I think it's time for us to get our own place."  
"Hmm, well I've been thinking about that too, we do not want the Volturi to try and split the family up, I was going to propose that we separate into two covens, the five of you in one, and my family in another." Carlisle proposed to us. I instantly liked the idea, I looked at the others faces, I could see the thought running across their faces. I hoped they agreed. Lee looked at his two accomplices and their eyes connected with his, they both nodded slightly. That was when Lee looked at both of us, "We will agree if you do." He said to us, I turned to Ryan who looked unsure, I looked hopeful. He sighed "Okay, we'll do it." He said to the Cullens. He looked at Alice "How long till these Volturi arrive?" he asked. "Another few days at the least." Alice replied, looking to the ground as she looked into the future.

It took us a few days to move into our new house. It was as big as the Cullen's. We weren't too far from them, about 4 miles down the road. I'd gotten to know Will and Megan a lot more, learning about how they were changed and why. It turned out that Megan was a lot like Bella when it came to trackers, it turned out that James, the tracker that tried to kill Bella, had once caught Megan's scent, her vampire boyfriend felt that he had no choice but to change her, it turned out that the vampire was Will. Will on the other hand, was found so close to death after being attacked by a hoard of wolves that the vampire who had smelt the scent a mile off couldn't just leave him, so he saved him. The vampire I later found out was Lee so I could see they were all bonded together somehow, although Saphira was a different story from what I was told, she was just wandering by looking for some company. She wouldn't tell them anything of her past, she just invited herself in. I could tell the other three hadn't trusted her much and I understood why they had to kill her… she could have caused a lot of damage to the Cullens reputation and the humans could get suspicious and they all knew it. We all got on well, living happily, Ryan and I helped the three newest members to the vegetarianism of our culture to control their blood lust.

One day I was out in the back, showing Lee my ability when I turned to see Alice walking up to us, a concerned look on her face, "Carlisle wants you all to come up to our home, the Volturi are only a few hours away so we just need to take some precautions." She said, I looked at Lee who nodded slightly, "We'll come now, I'll tell the others." And before I could blink, he was gone, into the house, a second later the other three were stood next to me, looking at Alice, who smirked and turned around. We all broke into a speedy run up to the Cullen's. It took us less than five minutes to reach the house, it still took my breath away how amazing it was. Edward and Jasper were stood outside waiting for us to arrive, I smiled at the two of them, they smiled slightly back at me before moving out of the doorway to let the rest of us in "Thank you" I said politely to them both as I walked past. The rest of the family were seated in the living room, they looked up and smiled at the 8 of us as we walked in. Esme stood up, "It's good to see you all again." She smiled, then Carlisle stood up next to his wife, "We have less than two hours to go until the Volturi arrive at the baseball field but we thought it'd be best you'd be pre-warned. Aro is the head of the Volturi coven, he has an ability which allows him to know almost everything about you, he reads minds but he must touch the skin of his target to know. So if you shake his hand he will see what you have seen etcetera. Be warned of Jane, Alec and Demetri, Jane and Alec are brother and sister, their abilities are two of a kind, Jane is able to cause you to feel terrible pain, torture you in fact, but it is all in your mind, but Alec is able to make you feel like you feel nothing inside so you are completely vulnerable for him to attack, but again it's all in your mind so we can be protected" he stole a glance at Bella who nodded slightly as Emmett continued on Carlisle's speech, "But Demetri is a tracker, he is an amazing one I must say." He commented, "The others you be ready for they are a very strong coven we warn you, but I'm sure we'll pull through unscathed." He smiled slightly. I nodded "Okay, thanks for the warning."

"And, we thought we should take you all out on a hunt, Bella, Edward and Nessie will stay, they hunted last night but we are going further than we have taken you, we are going to have something other than caribou today." Rosalie told us, standing up and taking Emmett's hand and making her way towards the door. I took Ryan's hand and smiled as we followed out after Rosalie and Emmett the other vampire's right behind us. As soon as we were all out of the door, we broke into a run, waving goodbye to the three left behind. I followed Alice and Jasper closely as I had no idea where to go. "Okay, on the menu today is mountain lion and grizzly bear or black bear!" Alice said to us smiling. I let my instincts take over my body, I smelt the lustful scent of blood. I caught sight of a massive black bear standing near a river. I smirked, it looked strong but it was weak compared to my strength.

The black bear went down easily, I sank my teeth easily into its neck, blood spurting out and trickling into my mouth, it slid down my chin as I drank thirstily. When I finally had my fill I pulled away, carefully wiping my mouth, to see Ryan nearby feeding on a grizzly brown bear. I still felt thirsty so I went through the routine again but this time on a mountain lion, the blood was succulent and fresh, so sweet and tender, this was by far the best I had ever tasted. I smiled slightly as I moved away from my second prey. I stood up and climbed a tree next to Jasper who had finished his meal. I looked at him and smiled, admiring his features, he was indeed very handsome, Alice was lucky to have him I had to admit. We chatted for a while as he watched Alice hunt and I watched Ryan, I saw something not quite right about Ryan, he seemed stiff, uncertain, like he wasn't happy with this hunt. It confused me a little. I sat there patiently for a while as the sun went in and the heavens opened, the rain pouring down, it didn't take me long to get soaked. I jumped down from my tree and we all gathered together in a clearing. "We should head straight for the baseball field" Alice said, we all nodded in agreement and we set off, I stayed back with Ryan "Are you okay?" I asked him, "Yes Sky I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he replied. "Well you just seem to be acting a little strange…"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped before going further ahead to run next to Emmett. I watched him shocked and speechless. I spent the rest of the time with Lee and Will. It took us around 30 minutes to reach our destination, we slowed to a walk as we came nearer, I caught sight of Edward, Bella and Nessie stood waiting for us to arrive. They saw us coming in an instant "They are almost here." Edward said, "I can hear their minds."

He looked straight ahead to where I guessed they'd arrive. I fiddled with my fingers nervously as the rain got heavier and heavier which if I was a mere human would have made it hard to see. Then I saw them, one by one making an appearance in the rain…


	8. Chapter 8

I stopped fiddling with my fingers as the four came clearer, I clenched my other fist as I glanced to Ryan, still slightly hurt as he had snapped at me, water dripped slowly down my face as I tensed up in fear of the Volturi in front of me, the four stopped in front of the rest of us, The Cullens stood a little away from the 5 of us but we stood close enough for Bella to be able to protect us from the powers of Jane and Alec. I shuddered slightly at the sight of the blood red eyes of the Volturi. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by them, they were after all the 'rulers' of the vampire world. I looked around my group, I knew I was safe, I had all the help I needed in my coven. "Greetings once again my dear friends. I see you have made more companions." Aro began

"Actually, this is another coven of 5, my family and I are not part of their group, and we have allowed them to settle here for a while only." Carlisle almost interrupted. Aro's lips curled into a smile as he stepped towards the 5 of us. I hesitated but I felt a hand take mine, I expected it to be Ryan but I was shocked to see Lee had taken it. Ryan had not noticed but I didn't let go of his hand, I tightened my hand around Lee's as Aro stepped closer, his eyes fixed on Ryan. Holding out his hand Aro kept a smile on his face, "My name is Aro, you are?"

"Ryan." He replied, slowly taking Aro's hand and holding it there as Aro read his mind.

"Interesting" Aro nodded slightly, turning his attention to me, holding his hand out towards me, I looked at it, letting go of Lee's hand before slowly taking it, looking into his eyes warily of what he would think of me, "Fascinating, your ability is unique my dear.."

Aro went through the other three one by one before addressing the whole group, "I'm sorry but The Volturi cannot allow such a big group to dwell so close together, either some consider moving to Voltera with us or move away and split from the other coven." I looked to the other four of my coven before shaking my head, I'd rather move further away than join the Volturi.. There was silence from the group for a few seconds until a voice spoke out, "I will join the Volturi." I looked up with dismay as I recognised the voice of Ryan. "Excellent!" Aro exclaimed, "Your abilities will come in extremely handy for us, we guarantee it."

My mouth opened but no voice came out, I was too shocked to speak, I just stood and watched him move over to Aro's side. A gentle smile curled onto his face, "So innocent.. so oblivious.." Aro's hand stroked my cheek, I grabbed it and moved it away from my skin, a snarl in my throat. Edward was at once at my side, his hand on my elbow as if to caution me. He could read my mind, he could read i wanted to rip the human drinker to shreds. The vampire's smile faded as he and Ryan stepped back towards the other three, Jane smiled slyly at me and I glared at her before watching Ryan turn and leave with the Volturi. I turned around as thunder clapped in the air, rain getting heavier still, I raised my head and closed my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked around to see Lee stood there, sympathy in his eyes. "You can go.. I just need some time to… adjust…" I said before walking away from the group.

I sat down on the edge of a cliff face, staring down at the sea below, wondering why he had left me, had I done something to upset or anger him? I didn't move for hours, just stared at the waves smashing against the cliff, rain glancing off any part of me it came in contact with. I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards me, I stood up and turned around to see Ryan stood there, soaked to the skin as I was. "Ryan.. Why..?"

"Did you actually think I loved you? That I had to have you?"

"Yes.. I did.."

"Well no. I only needed you so the Volturi would come and find me. They are intriguing and i need Demetri to track my true mate."

"Why didn't you just go straight to them?" I asked, anger in my voice

"Because you would have followed me there. Now, i will no longer need to put up with you."

"Thanks Ryan, you were so kind to me, so loving and gentle then I see it was all a big act." My fist clenched behind my back.

"You'll survive, that Lee guy has taken to you." Ryan smiled wryly towards me. "I had taken to you till you betrayed me." With the words that I had spat out, I dived into the depths below. I could hear his shouts for my name dissolve into the sound of the waves, the second I hit the water I closed my eyes and swam deep, I knew I didn't need to hold my breath, I kept swimming before coming up to land, I turned and saw Ryan stood at the edge of the cliff, I knew he wouldn't follow, he hated heights, or he said he did, I don't know what to believe anymore.

It took me two hours to get home, I wanted to take my time instead of talking to people. When I stepped into the house I saw my three remaining companions look up at me, Lee stood up and took a step towards me, I stepped back, saying nothing I shook my head and headed upstairs into my room where I sat on my bed for days on end. Anything and everything was running through my mind, I waited until I was gasping for the taste of blood before I went hunting, taking down 3 deer before I was even half full. My bloodlust was not quenched, I caught a lustrous scent near by, following it I caught sight of two humans. Licking my lips and began the hunt, scaring them first with footsteps and shadows then once I got them running I continued to tease them, getting closer and closer, I went for the older of the two but felt a jolt on my shirt as I got pulled back, getting held by the neck, I looked into the eyes of Will. "Sky. Stop this."

"Let.. me go!" I gasped out, holding his wrist I attempted to wrench it off me but failed. Will growled and bared his teeth at me, "Do you think taking your anger out on humans will stop it? No. Take it out on me." He threw me to the ground before getting me up to face him. "What? No thank you."

"Sky, if you don't I'll provoke you to do it." He threatened. I still refused. "No wonder Ryan left you. You're so boring." He turned to walk away, I bent, wrenching up a rock I threw it at him. Anger surged around me as I fought him, I couldn't make out which was the real him, there were so many of him. Eventually, I collapsed onto the ground closing my eyes and clenched my fists into the soft earth. I saw legs crouch down and an arm go around my back, "Come on Sky, let's get you home."


	9. Chapter 9

The house just didn't seem right without the presence of Ryan around. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. Where my heart should be. Even if it isn't beating anymore..

I spent my time inside, walking around the house wondering what to do with myself, I missed him.. but I had to move on. He obviously wasn't my true love. Setting foot outside the cottage for the first time was a big step. After the little hunting situation with Will, I hadn't set foot for a good few weeks. The other three brought back enough blood for me. I wasn't living but I was surviving. Lee walked in one day. I looked up at him, my eyes black, ravenous for blood. "Where is it?" I asked him

"If you want it, you can get it for yourself. You need to get a hold of yourself Sky."

"Do i? really?" I inquired.

"Yes. You need to carry on living, not just sitting in this hole of a room. Come out hunting for once. Have a good time, The Cullens are joining us tonight.." Lee encouraged. Sitting next to me he took my hand and looked into my eyes. "I hate seeing you like this honey. Please. For me."

I sighed. "Alright.."

Looking up at the night sky I set foot out of the cottage before I caught sight of the entire Cullen coven nearby including Jacob. Letting out a sigh, I stepped towards them, saying nothing I set off at a run. I hunted for a good few hours before the morning sunrise rose. Pinks, red, oranges shone in the sky as the sun threatened to break the horizon. Setting off home, full from the hunt I knew I'd have to go to school. Spring break was over. Getting my bag together, I walked down the stairs to set off for school with my three companions. I said nothing all the way to school, splitting off from them I set off for my first lesson. I stayed silent for most of the day, lunch time came and I sat, twirling my food with my fork, just staring at the tray. I chose to sit a little away from the group, a table on my own. I suddenly saw a tray set next to mine. I looked up and saw Edward sit next to me. I watched him closely, knowing he could read my mind so I didn't have to say anything. "Come on Sky, cheer up."

"Why should i?" I thought, "My partner is gone. He left me for another coven. Didn't even want me there..."

"Look. I know what you're going through.. I did the same with Bella once. I had to leave her. I said some things that I regret to this day. Maybe he'll come back?"

"He won't." I replied aloud.

"But how do you know that? Just move on Sky.. I'm sure your true love isn't as far away as you think.." he assured me before glancing over at the table and getting up, "Feel free to join us."

Setting my eyes on him, he stood watching me with his golden eyes. Sighing quietly I stood up and walked over to the group table, sitting down next to Lee, I smiled gently at him before twirling my fork again but joining in a little of the conversation. "I'm going to jib last lesson. I can't be bothered with it." I said as the conversation died. A few of them nodded, "I'll join you. My lesson is pointless" Lee said, my lips curled slightly before standing up and picked up my tray, "I'll wait by the car." Walking to the bin, throwing my full tray into the bin, I began my walk to the car park. I was stopped a abruptly by a guy stood in my way. "No protective brother this time eh?" I knew I recognised him.. "No. He's gone. Just me now."

"Good. His punch is hard." He smiled slightly but winced in pain at his jaw. My mouth curled into a smile. "Doesn't mean you're gonna get anywhere near me. I was caught off guard last time, that won't happen again. I assure you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I'm not a petty little girl you know."

"We'll see." His raised his eyebrows at me as I walked past him, narrowing my eyes at him, not taking them away from him until I left the school and walked to my car. I caught him watching me but I ignored him, leaning against my car. I saw him take a step towards me but then I straightened up as Lee walked past the boy, I smiled gently, pulling Lee into a tight hug, keeping my eyes at the boys sinking face, smiling slightly, I let go of Lee and opened my car door.

"Where to then?" I asked. Lee shrugged, "The beach?" I suggested, he smiled and nodded, looking through my music CDs, slipping on in. All Time Low began to play, Paintings Flowers. Humming the tune, I drove down the road towards the beach, parking the car, Lee and I stepped out, locking the doors I began to walk down to the beach. Lee put his arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. Blinking slowly, we dawdled down the beach. Suddenly Lee halted, I kept walking for a few steps before I stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes were sort of a reddy golden colour as he became used to the animal blood. They were fixed on me. "What's wrong Lee?" before I could stop him, he was stood in front of me, his hand on my cheek, staring straight into my eyes. I opened my mouth, "Lee.. I.." he put his finger to my lips, "Shh.." he whispered before lowering his head, his lips going gently against mine. He kept them there for a few seconds until I pulled away, stepping back. "I..I'm sorry Sky.." he stammered, turning around and breaking into a run, "No.. Lee wait!" but I was too late, he had sped away, out of ear shot. Biting my lip I began to walk back, the kiss had been nice.. I knew I had wanted to go a little further but I pulled away instead.. why had I pulled away? Then it came to me. Ryan's face, fixed in my mind. I needed to move on. He was not my true love. I knew that now. The hole in my chest was beginning to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

Opening the door to the cottage, I stepped inside and looked around, listening. Lee wasn't here. Sighing I went inside and looked around. Seeing there was nothing to do I went outside again. Letting out another sigh I looked up. Clouds. Did I expect much more? No, not really. Setting off at a walk I looked around, wondering what to do with myself. I set off into the forest near the school, the leaves were sparkling as the rain had not dried off from last night. I let my vampire instincts take over me but not in the hunting manor. I could sense everything around me, see it, hear it, smell and taste it. I let out a breath and I smiled as I felt like myself again, not someone who I was acting as. All my senses were enhanced tenfold. I listened as I heard fast footsteps headed towards me. I turned around to see a human, fear in her eyes, I stopped the girl in her tracks. "What is wrong? You seem scared."

"There's a guy.. back there.. He's chasing me!" she looked back and began to run again but I held firm on her arm, "I'll stop him. Get as far away as you can from here." I told her firmly. I nodded at her to go before turning around and standing my ground. As the guy came closer, I could hear his breathing but no heartbeat, I could sense the pounding of his feet on the ground, they were too fast for an average human. This person.. was a vampire.

It didn't take long for me to see the figure coming towards me, his hair was dark and he had a grin on his face, his smile faded however when he caught sight of me. My eyes widened. "R..Ryan…" I whispered. The vampire skidded to a halt in front of me, his now red eyes looking deep into mine. "Hello Sky." He said coldly to me, "Ryan." I replied curtly. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hunting, what does it look like?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Carlisle would love to have you hunting the humans around here." I replied, Ryan smiled at me, "Of course.. you won't tell him will you?" he asked using the seductive voice that normally made me melt inside. Strangely enough, this time, it didn't. I glared at him, "Yes, I'm going to tell him. I'm loyal and I don't lie to my companions unlike you." Ryan laughed at this, I noticed what looked like burns on one side of his face. He'd gotten into some sort of fight that was for sure.

"Oh come on, you're not still upset about that are you? Get over it already!" he chuckled, "I have." I replied, "That does not mean I'm not still angry. Love the face by the way" I slyly said to him, Ryan gritted his teeth at me, "Why thank you." I nodded and grinned, "But don't even think about hunting in these parts. I do plan to warn Carlisle about you. You can count on that." I said before turning around and leaping up into the trees and straight to the Cullen house. "He's back, Ryan is back. I don't know for how long but he was hunting a human. We need to keep an eye on him Carlisle." I told him, a serious look on my face. "You're not happy he is back?" Carlisle inquired a puzzled look on his face.

"To be honest, no, he's not back for me and he hurt me. I don't want him around to see him hurt more people." I replied, "If anything, he wants to kill me."

"He's part of the Volturi now. We shall indeed keep an eye on him." Carlisle nodded, "I'll have one of the boys tail him."

"Ryan will know if Edward or Jasper are around because of their abilities. You'd better send Emmett, plus he's the strongest of the three if Ryan decides to attack." I told him. Carlisle smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

After leaving the Cullen house I set off at a sprint in search for Lee. I needed to talk to him. Focusing my senses for other vampires, I looked around, I sensed the group coming back from school, but Lee wasn't amongst them. Gritting my teeth I carried on my run until I found him, stood at a cliff, his hair blowing gently in the breeze. I stopped and watched him, I had never seen him like this before, as my senses were enhanced, I could see his beauty, he was so handsome, I had never noticed before. Slowly I stepped towards him, he didn't look towards me just stared out to sea but he knew I was there, I wasn't trying to sneak up on him. "Ryan's back.." I told him,

"I know. Edward read your mind as you went by the car and rang me." He replied, still not looking at me. He said nothing in reply, just blinked. "Lee listen to me.. I'm not going back to him. It's you. Not him. You." He stepped next to him and put my hand on his arm. "Oh that's a shame! Such a terrible shame!" said a taunting voice from behind us. Spinning around I saw him stood in front of us. Ryan. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Ryan why are you here? Why can't you just go?"

"I came back because the Volturi sent me to check up on things. I wanted to have some fun though before I went back. So I followed you here and look who you found!" Ryan shrugged.

"Well you're not getting any entertainment from anyone except me." Lee growled, stepping in front of me in a protective stance. Ryan grinned before lowering his stance, "Oh yeah? It seems you want to fight with me.." he laughed a little before pinning Lee to the ground, his hand to his neck, Ryan's face scrunched as his hand closed tighter around his neck. Lee bared his teeth and he mustered a lot of his strength to push Ryan off of him. Ryan leapt at him again but Lee took his arm and swung him to the ground. Suddenly, Ryan grabbed Lee's leg, using his inhuman force threw Lee off the cliff. I screamed and watched Lee fall into the water. An involuntary snarl ripped from my throat, I clenched my fists as I heard Ryan, breathing heavily, get up from the ground, "No. Get back down on the ground." I said, anger shaking my voice, I heard a thump as he did as I said and he held himself fast on the ground. I hissed at him, "If you come back here again without Carlisle's permission, I swear to God I'll kill you. Get up and get away from here and go back to your own coven."

"You wouldn't kill me. You still love me! I can see it in your eyes!" he growled, unintentionally getting up.

"Perhaps i do, a little. But I'm willing to let that go, and move on, maybe you should do the same?" I replied, Ryan opened his mouth but could find no words to reply with. I smiled a little before I turned and leapt off the cliff down into the depths below, ignoring his yells, I searched for Lee. He was still alive. I took hold of his hand and swam us both to the surface before going to shore where I lay against his chest for some hours, I closed my eyes and held his hand tightly in mine.


	11. Chapter 11

"So fair, yet so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill.." The voice whispered above me. My eyes were closed, my thoughts concentrating on the soft, calm voice that was speaking, my hand resting against his chest but no strong heartbeat protruded from where it should be. He was just as cold as I. Just as frozen as I. As a beautiful monster that glistened in the sun with topaz eyes and skin so pale that snow would flinch away from us if it could.

The pair of us, lay unmoving on the beach, my head and hand resting against his marble chest. I was comfortable, I'd never felt so comfortable not even with my creator. My creator. My first love. My betrayer. I did not care anymore. Not now I had Him. I thought what I had with my creator was love. I pushed my true feelings aside while blinded by the other's beauty. The mere weeks into my creator's disappearance towards the Volturi had changed my sights completely. The few hours that had passed since I had last seen him, ravenous for human blood changed me even more. I knew I was strong, stronger than him, even if he was older. I could take him on if I wanted. With ease. If only I could. He was my creator, I could not do that, my loyalty held me strong.

The being beneath me shifted absent-mindedly, almost human like. I looked up, resting my chin where my temple had been and I smiled. His almost red eyes found mine, he was still coping with the change to our way of life, and his eyes would take a while to change to the golden colour of mine. I sat up, "The sun will be going down soon." I told him, looking up at the constant sheet of grey above me. "We have forever." He whispered quietly, hoisting himself onto his elbows, flashing his razor sharp teeth at me in a smile that if my heart still beat into frenzy and would have sent blood to my cheeks. I was glad I could not at the time, it was easier to hide my emotions when I couldn't blush.

I grinned before pushing up on my knees and standing up, pretending to stretching and yawn, "Well I'm beat! See you in the morning yeah?" I smirked at him before shooting off at a run, I could hear him struggle up, taken aback by my sudden disappearance. The element of surprise was on my side! I kept running until I could see the Cullen house in the distance, I set off at a top speed, leaping over the river which stood between the house and myself, with ease. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and a soft voice in my ear, "Gotcha." Dammit. He'd caught up. My lips curled into a smile as I ground to a halt and turned to look at him.

"How long have you known me?" I asked him curiously. "A few days.." he replied while I looked at him sceptically.

"Strange because you act like you have known me forever.."

He hesitated, "I'll sound like a stalker if I tell you."

"Please?" I begged.

"Okay. It was about 1939, before the world war began.. It was June. It was late; what you were doing out late so young, I don't know. Anyway, I was minding my own business having hunted a few days before; I suddenly heard a screaming down an ally, a girl of around 14 was being chased by a crazed soldier, shell shocked from the War to End All Wars. I could hear his crazed voice from where I stood. I froze, torn between walking on and going to help. I could hear the girls' frantic heartbeat, music to my ears. I was about to walk on when she ran past, bringing her scent with her. It was the most beautiful scent I could ever taste. A fresh bout of venom rushed to my mouth but I pushed it back. The girl hid behind me, my face hidden in the shadows so she could not see. 'I'll protect you' I managed to stammer through gritted teeth, using all my strength not to spin around and quench my thirst for the girls' blood. Instead, I took a step toward the soldier, and another, and another. Suddenly, my senses heightened, as my teeth sank deep into his neck. I drained every drop, my eyes stayed fixed on this girl, seeing the fear in her eyes and her mouth gaped open. I could see the monster flourishing with the reflection of bright red eyes. With this I turned and disappeared into the dead of night.

"I couldn't get her scent out of my head, I hunted as much as I could but nothing could quench my thirst as much as I knew hers would. I decided I'd look for her, it did not take long. I followed her scent all over the town until I'd found her, one grey and rainy day, standing, dressed in black at a cemetery. Tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to someone she loved. I watched as tears slid down her beautiful face but I could not approach. Surely she'd recognise me. So I kept my distance. I knew i didn't have the strength to stay away but i could not leave her, i protected her as much as my distance could do. Even on the battlefield, as I watched her risk her life for others. So selfless. So perfect.

Everything changed one day.. The scent of fresh blood caught my nose; her scent. Not just another soldier. Her own. I ran towards her when I heard him, "I'm not letting you go!" then her scream. The noise ripped through me, seeing her in pain almost killed me, but I knew she'd be like me. I'd search for her one day, I'd find her, one day. And I did, it took me years, while I met Will, soon after Megan who stayed human for a while until Will took the chance and changed her and of course Saphira.

Time passed quickly and I'd heard nothing of the girl and her vampire companion. Until I heard the rumours while travelling in America of the mysterious cousins of the Cullens'; the coven who took up residency in the little town of Forks. I thought nothing of it at first, until I entered Forks.. Her scent was here, why was it here? It encapsulated me, sent me into hunt mode immediately, in the middle of the town. It took the ultimate strength of Will and Megan, Saphira did not restrain me, to get me away from the humans. That was when we heard them, the noise of baseball but not ordinary baseball, vampires playing baseball. We turned to investigate.. and here we are.." he finished.

I stood there, my lips parted a little in shock. I was speechless. "You.. you were my guardian angel? Risking yourself in day and night to save me?" I looked at him, bewildered as he nodded slowly. "Wow.. you really did a lot for me didn't you.." I whispered, he nodded again, before I could stop myself, I wound myself around him, my lips against his, my eyes closed, he took a step back in astonishment before wrapping his arms around me. We stood there for several minutes. Having the ability to not breathe had its advantages. We parted soon enough and carried on towards the Cullen's home, seeing an awaiting Alice with a big grin on her face. Of course she'd seen us..


End file.
